Braving the Darkness
by Roarax
Summary: Emma unleashes her darker side... Merida/Emma femslash
1. Distractions

**Set somewhere after S05E09. I'm exploring ideas!**

There was something about being the Dark One that felt so… empty. As if Emma was now unable to fully appreciate the world through her own five senses. Her surroundings, her feelings and thoughts, even the people she once thought she knew, they were all experienced and perceived through her overwhelmingly powerful sixth sense: the Darkness.

Even sleep eluded her now; the need for rest and regeneration was gone. Without pause in her inescapable conscious thoughts, Emma found herself trapped in a single, everlasting day. She lay awake in her large bed, with eyes closed, letting fantasies swim toward a dream she would never reach.

With the Darkness roaming freely within her, threat was lurking around every corner. Doubt crept into each promise made, and in every interaction she found herself skeptical. Emma knew she had to hide her true intentions; the objectives she had set to save her family would fall into ruin if she included them in their own rescue.

The Dark One worked alone for reasons of safety, by manner of experience, and because no one could question her methods if she had only the Darkness with whom to discuss. The small yet omnipresent voice in the back of her mind was the only one she could trust.

The Darkness had become so familiar to her now, almost comforting. It rooted her to the present. The evil in this world was simply a good spirit stripped bare. The powers of the dagger had opened Emma's eyes to the truth of her world, in addition to providing her with the magical tools to fulfill every desire in every land. That was the catch, of course, that _desire_ itself is from what the Darkness feeds. Human greed is insatiable, and thus the power of the Dark One is infinite.

With ultimate power unfortunately came a numbness that Emma could not shake. The empty feeling had found its way into menial tasks like watching sports or playing tetris on her phone. A passion for life only presented itself now when she hunted the townsfolk for pleasure or when she envisioned her reign extending far beyond Storybrooke.

Emma sighed.

Even as her fingers slid expertly between the wet folds of her arousal, when her self-induced pleasure had created a puddle of excitement on the sheets beneath her naked ass, she felt nothing. The tingle was there, but without substance to give it life. There was no passion to her thoughts, and no energy to fuel the heat betwixt her thighs.

A soft _tap tap tap_ on the door captured the Dark One's attention.

"You can't just keep me locked up in here, you know." The muffled, angry Scottish accent carried throughout the room. "My brothers _will_ find me, and when they do, you'll wish you never ever met me or the likes of..."

The empty menace meant nothing to Emma; she brushed it off, trying instead to focus on the feeling of her body. Soft hands explored the familiar territory of her breasts, her stomach, and finally the wetness that had accumulated from her physical stimulation.

The redhead continued to argue with the closed door, "...is no sane way to treat another human being! You lack respect, virtue, and moral st…"

Emma's fingers dipped deeper into herself. She played with her entrance, teasing her sex and hoping to entice passion.

"...be out there, having a whale of a time with your family and friends! But here we are! Chasing our own arses. What're you even trying to do? What's all thi…"

The Dark One moaned, expecting the vocalization to enhance her pleasure. The palm of her open hand pressed against her mound, rubbing her clit up and down; the friction of skin against wet flesh brought about some satisfaction. Emma moved her hand quicker, harder, desperate for release.

"...will strike you with all the force of the DunBroch clan, and with the mighty spirit of King Fergus in our swords and arrows, I swear, _we will defeat you_ -"

The archer's threats came to life within Emma's imagination as she continued to stroke herself. The Dark One stood alone, centered, surrounded by the clan of DunBroch: their faces painted aggressively, their blades sharp, and their statures strong. They lunge forward in Emma's fantasy. They are hostile, deadly.

"...couldn't care less that you won't get your happy ending. That's long gone, now! You'll never..."

But the Darkness is unvanquishable. As the clan charges, her fantasy turns to bloodshed, death, her victory, excitement, the missing passion… there it was. The redhead's angry, hate-filled words did nothing less than fuel the fire of Emma's arousal.

"Not. Now. Merida." The Dark One hissed the words through clenched teeth.

"It speaks!" There was a loud _BANG_ of recognition against the door. "I know you hear and understand me, lass. It's time we end this once and for all."

Emma was close, so close.

 _BANG_. "Let me in!" _BANG_. "Fight me like a woman!" _BANG_. "Bloody coward, you are!"

A wave of heat coursed through the Dark One; the temperature shift was overwhelming, powerful, and unlike anything she had experienced before. This fire hadn't been caused by her expert touch.

The door handle clicked and shook aggressively, with the redhead's patience wearing thin. "I'm done being your plaything!"

The Darkness took reign of Emma's thoughts, and her imagination came alive with malevolent desires. Without her conscious instruction, the Darkness made appear Merida's heart in a wisp of grey and purple smoke, the glowing prize landing squarely between the blonde's bare breasts. Emma grabbed the still-beating organ with her free hand.

"You're a monster for what you did to everyone that cared about you!" Merida's heart was as red and alive as was the archer's hair. It radiated purity, innocence and a deep loyalty.

The Darkness beckoned to Emma. A soft promise of release wrapped it's frosty limbs around her thighs, under her ass, lightly across her stomach… it compelled her to submit to its destructive will.

Submit, she did. Oh, _she wanted to._

Emma brought the glowing heart inches from her nose, inspecting it further; the organ had not a sliver of black amidst its vibrant red color. The Dark One continued to stroke herself softly as she closed her fingers around the heart.

"...you're hiding in there like a wee little baaaa-aab-b-by-"

There was an audible _thud_ against the hardwood floor as the archer's knees gave way. Merida's muscles spasmed once, hard, debilitating her entirely for that split second.

"Wh-what in the bloody hell was that?" The redhead gasped for breath, a rigid hand clutching her chest. "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet, dear," The Dark One purred. The door to her bedroom unlocked with a _click_. "But please, since you insist, do come in."

There was silence. Emma could smell the hesitation, a bump in the archer's bravery; it filled the Dark One's nostrils with the potent odor of fear and adrenaline. It was intoxicating.

Merida's heavy breathing carried through the closed door. She hadn't gotten up since crumbling to the floor, a fight-or-flight response to the current situation settling in. Her survival instincts overturned her courage. _Should I run?_

The Dark One moistened her mouth, and brought the red, beating organ to her wet lips.

"Come in," Emma ordered.

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	2. Persuasions

Merida could feel the aggressive pounding of her heart against the inside of her left breast. Her side was leaning on the door of Emma's bedroom; her bum was against the cold hardwood, the same spot on which she had earlier fallen.

The anger in her gut had bubbled into an anxious rage. One hand still clutched at her chest. She did not have her bow on her, and the missing weapon felt like a piece taken from her bravery.

The door against which she held her shoulder and head upright was unlocked. Not only this, but the Dark One within the confines of this room had invited her inside. Something sinister crept into the air.

The archer eyed the end of the hallway, where a faint light from the outside world illuminated the walls. _Should I run?_

Even though she would not be able to escape the manor, Merida wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but this exact spot in front of Emma's bedroom door, where all the redhead could hear was the mind-numbing thrum of her own pulse against her temples. The rhythmic and accelerated beating of her heart grew louder, taking up more space within her conscious thoughts.

Then, a compelling and powerful voice whispered throughout her mind: _come in_.

It was stronger than Merida's free will. She rose to her feet, and wrapped a shaking hand around the door handle. It turned with ease, and opened to reveal pitch blackness.

The redhead stepped inside, entering the room by a few paces, just as the invitation had obliged her to.

Her eyes did not adjust to the darkness.

"You're much quieter now than you were before." A familiar female voice spoke from across the room.

The _thump thump thump_ of Merida's pulse distracted her from the present, clouding her rational judgement and fueling her fear. She felt a strain in her chest, wanting desperately to flee.

Trapped in the maws of her predator, the redhead's vulnerability shifted to anger. "I will slay you, witch."

"Mmm." The voice moaned softly. "With what?"

Merida's heart tightened. The missing weight of her wooden bow across her shoulder was now more discomforting than ever. Her words trembled as she spoke, "With me bear hands, if I have to."

The soft rustling of sheets captured the redhead's attention; her eyes opened wider, in hopes to gather the necessary light to orient herself within the pitch black environment.

"Come closer," the whisper resonated with a heavy compulsion, coming from nowhere in particular and everywhere at once. " _Come closer_ , and let me see those _bear hands_ of yours, mmm-Merida, darling."

Unable to resist the lure of the Dark One, the archer's arms shot straight out, palms facing upwards. Her right leg stepped forward, into the darkness, and her left leg followed mechanically. Merida felt like she was walking into the jaws of the wolf.

The door shut behind her.

"You may have me heart," her Scottish accent was thick as her tone rose in strength to hide the terrible feeling inside, "but you'll never conquer me spirit! You're losin' the fight before ye even started it, lass."

Merida continued to step deeper into the room, her paces not yet obstructed by anything. Her outstretched hands were growing heavier with the weight of time. She heard her heart pounding; she could feel the rapid throb inside her chest begging her to turn back.

A faint red glow was visible amidst the darkness. The archer squinted, wanting a clearer picture but unwilling to quicken her robotic pace.

"You're wrong." Emma's tone was clipped, annoyed. "I'm not the one who started this fight. I'm just taking advantage of those who wronged me."

"Wh-what did I do?" The redhead fumbled to speak, the thumps of her pulse inhibiting her conscious stream of thought.

"I can't tell you that." The Dark One chuckled softly. "But I've always liked your fire. You're special to me."

Merida's heartbeat ignited something else inside of her.

"Otherwise," the voice continued with a low, malevolent pitch, "you'd be dead already, my cub."

 _Thud._ Merida hit something wooden with her shin and her slow steps stopped. She jumped, momentarily startled, when she felt soft fingertips against the inside of her outstretched hands. The tickle traced the lines of her palms, moving to her fingers and back to the inside of her hands.

The tingling sensations shot downwards to her other extremities, setting fire to her senses in their passing. Merida's bare skin became hypersensitive, her mouth ran dry, and she could swear being able to recognize the Dark One's snow-white hair and pearly grin amidst the blackness of her surroundings.

"Your hands are so coarse for such a young woman," Emma spoke distantly, as if distracted from her original motives. "I can feel the calices."

The archer had never before felt so alive. She could feel the energy coursing through her where she and Emma touched; it was like a surge of electricity injected into her spirit. She felt the physical power of the world around her, and at the same time, Merida felt her cognitive abilities unleashed.

No longer subdued by the witch's magic, the redhead pulled her hands back and held them to her chest. She spat the words, "What are you goin' to do to me?"

Merida heard the ruffle of sheets. The Dark One spoke softly, "on the contrary; you're going to do something for me."

 **To be (perhaps) continued ...**


End file.
